


The Dream

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hunk has babies, M/M, Shiro gets babies, cute kid, everyone gets a baby, fluff and kisses, husband and husband, keith and lance married, klance, klance married, married with a baby, more kids to come, no war with Galra, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: Keith is a father and these are some of the snippets of his life.





	1. Papa and Papa

“Papa wake up. Papa. Wake up!” 

A yank of the hair and purple eyes flew open sitting up right. A small ‘oumf’ came from the side of the bed and Keith turned to see a small angry face. He rubbed his eyes clear and a small hand came onto the blankets fisting it to haul the small person up. 

“Papa!” the small toddler pouted with her arms crossed while she sat on the bed. She puffed out her face wrinkling her nose in the process. She had soft tan skin, black hair that came over her face, her eyes were a light green and a small hint of freckles over her chubby cheeks.

“Uh..I’m awake. Whats wrong?” Keith yawned rubbing his eyes again then finally stretching. He was in bed still and his daughter wasn’t a fan of sleeping in. He wasn’t sure why or where that even came from she was still only about four years old. 

“Its breakfast!” she shouted. Keith scratched his side and looked at the time. It was about seven in the morning on a Saturday at that. She didn’t have anything planned for the day so why the rush today. 

“Papa!” she shouted again now standing up with her hands on her hips. She was straddling his legs glaring him and he stared back at her unamused while slightly annoyed. 

“Listen it’s-“

“Keith! Get outta bed already!” the door swung open with a kick and Keith was knocked out of bed from the shock of it bringing the toddler with him. She complained and screamed he was squishing her when he stood up and she climbed back onto the bed. 

“Papa! I told Papa to wake up and he won’t listen!” she crossed her arms huffing. Keith looked at her annoyed then looked back at the door way.

“I blame _you_ …for _this_ …” he gestured at the toddler. She turned smiling at Keith then happily leaped off the bed to race between her other father’s legs. 

“Don’t blame me I’m not the one who slept in.” smirked the tall man from the door way. He wore a frill apron over a nice sweater and jeans to keep from getting dirty. Keith however was still in a large shirt with saggy shorts and messy bed hair. 

“Its Saturday! What lunatic wakes up at seven in the morning on a Saturday!” Keith shouted throwing his arms up. 

“The one who married the early bird, _lunatic_.” Lance grinned waving at Keith as he headed back towards the kitchen. Keith face palmed himself and dragged his hand down making his eyes sag. 

Keith stumbled into the kitchen when he saw his daughter sitting on three phone books instead of her high chair. He chuckled and took the seat next to her. She smiled up at him and held out her hair brush with some bows indicating she wanted her hair done. He took her off the books and sat her on his lap to gently brush her long hair. She happily closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her father playing with her hair. 

“Aww, I need to take a picture! Wait right there!” Lance screamed holding out his hand throwing the apron to the side. Keith looked at him in horror mid brush and looked back at their daughter. Least someone was going to look good in the picture. Lance raced back into the kitchen with his phone and waved at the toddler. She gasped and smiled wide pushing her cheeks together. Keith looked at Lance unsure when the flash went off blinding him. 

“Right to social media with this one! Whose daddy’s super star? Who is it! My baby Lianni thats who!” Lance laughed scooping up the baby spinning her around giving her raspberries on the face causing her to have a giggle fit. Keith smiled standing and making his way to grab coffee when Lance grabbed his wrist pulling him into the family moment. Keith stumbled colliding into Lance’s shoulder while Lance draped his arm around Keith’s waist. Their daughter wrapped her free arm around Keith’s neck and peppered his face with kisses causing him to laugh. 

“Hm..my turn.” Lance smirked. He leaned in quick and caught Keith by surprise kissing him hard on the lips. Keith’s eyes flew open at the gesture but melted into it smiling while their daughter clung to their necks laughing. Lance pulled away and smiled at his husband who grew a shade of pink. 

“Lance..” Keith chuckled. Lance grinned wide and placed their daughter back to the floor. She stayed in between them looking up at her parents when they embraced again kissing deeply. She laughed and clung to their legs bringing their knees together. The pulled apart and Lance looked down at her laughing. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist while the other went to stroke their daughter’s hair affectionately. 

“Still mad we woke you?” Lance grinned. Keith sighed rolling his eyes shaking his head with a cheerful grin. 

“Waking up to this makes it worth it.” Keith laughed. Lance smiled wide and pressed a kiss to his mouth again. It was perfect. Their life together was all they could ever want. It was a dream come true. 

“So are you going to tell Papa about me being a big sister?” their child shouted yanking Lance’s jean. Keith froze, his face fell flat and he glared at Lance raising an eyebrow. Lance looked away whistling rubbing his neck avoiding Keith’s eyes. 

“Hehe! You’re silly Papa! You said Papa would lose his head!” the toddler laughed hugging Keith’s knees looking up at Lance. Keith stayed glaring at this husband who was now sweating and smiling sheepishly.


	2. The War Starts

“You promise to take care of daddy while I’m away?” Keith smiled holding out his pinky. His daughter’s face was puffy red and her eyes were a watery mess. Huge tears spilled out of them while she clung to her bear and nodded her head holding out her pinky in response. She gripped his pinky with her small one and her lower lip quivered again. She wailed and threw her arms around Keith’s neck sobbing into his shoulder. 

He held her close smiling rubbing her back to soothe her. Lance looked away from the sight crossing his arms as he leaned on the door frame. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans wearing sneakers all the while. It was early morning and the sun was barely making it self known over the horizon. Keith, fully dressed in military uniform was preparing to leave for his first deployment mission. Neither Lance nor Lianni were much too happy about him leaving.

Keith removed the toddler’s arms from his neck and placed her back onto the ground. She stared at him as he stood up right to look at Lance who kept looking away. 

“Lance…” he whispered. Lianni looked up at her other father and tugged his jeans to get his attention. Lance closed his eyes tightly and breathed out of his nose. 

“I’m not saying good-bye.” Lance practically growled. 

“I don’t want a good-bye.” 

“Well then what are you waiting for.” Lance stood up right now keeping his eyes pointed at the ground. Lianni looked at them both preparing to start crying again. Were they fighting? Now? Of all times? 

“You’re stubborn as ever.” Keith smiled leaning placing one hand on his hip as he held onto his duffle bag with his free hand. Lance looked at him sternly and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again feeling defeated. 

“Lianni, can you give me a sec with daddy.” Lance mumbled. The toddle crossed her arms and sat on the floor shaking her head. They both chuckled at the scene which made her smile in return. 

“Yet you wonder where she gets it from.” Lance laughed causing Keith to laugh with him. Suddenly a truck pulled up the hill and beeped at them. It was a truck full of other men and women in uniform who waved at Keith. Keith waved back turning away from Lance and the toddler. 

“Let’s go, Kagone!” a deep voice sounded from the truck. Keith sighed and turned back to Lance only to jump back because of how close he was now. 

“Keith I…” 

Keith smiled and leaned his head against Lance’s sighing contently. Lance stared at him with half shut eye unsure what to say except for maybe for him stay home with them. 

“I’ll miss you both.” Keith whispered which caused Lance to close his eyes tightly and throw his arms around him squeezing with all his might. 

“You better write, call, text, email whatever whenever you can!” Lance whimpered into his shoulder. Keith nodded digging his fingers into Lance to cling to him for life. The truck behind them honked their horn causing them to jump apart. 

“I better go.” Keith pulled away from Lance and crouched down to kiss his daughter on the cheeks again. Lance lifted her up and they watched Keith get into the truck with the rest of his team. He waved at them smiling and the ruck drove off the hill out of sight. 

“Papa, he’ll be ok right?” she whimpered snuggling into Lance’s chest. He held her close nodding his head while smiling. 

“He’ll be fine. Lets get you back to bed.” He turned to enter the house but not before giving a quick glance towards the road. It was empty. 

/

One Year Later

/

“Happy Birthday!” Lance shouted kicking open the door. Lianni jumped and gasped from her bed. She sat up and looked at Lance with messy bed hair clinging to her bear tightly. He held out a cake with candles in one hand and in the other was Keith on the webcam on their tablet. 

“Surprise!” Keith laughed waving. Lianni jumped and squealed grabbing the tablet from Lance hugging it to her chest. Lance smiled and sat on the bed with her as she kissed her hand and pressed it to the screen to send them to Keith. 

“Papa! It’s been forever!” she complained crossing her arms at the tablet. Keith chuckled and Lance rolled his eyes setting the cake on her nightstand which was pink with fluff all around it. 

“It’s been a month baby and you got my letter didn’t you?” he chuckled. 

“Yes, but thats not the same thing.” she pouted with her lower lip pushed out making a grumpy face. Lance laughed and laid back on the small bed stretching out completely. Lianni brought the tablet over with her as she laid back on her father’s stomach holding the tablet up. Keith had a clear shot of them both now and couldn’t help but grin wider. 

“Taking care of papa? Is he still a loud sleeper?” Keith chuckled. Lance scoffed and was about to speak when Lianni started to go off on a tangent about her first day of preschool and how it was going. 

“Theres the boy named Mark whose really nice! He shared his cookies and his toys with me yesterday!” she giggled. Lance raised an eyebrow at her listening to this new information and Keith smirked seeing that it was. 

“So, Lance. Whose Mark?” 

“I have no idea all I know is I’ll find out tomorrow.” Lance glared at his daughter who looked at him confused. Keith laughed when his name was shouted. He turned frowning and replied back at his command. He returned back to his family and smiled sadly. 

“I gotta go. I’ll call you again when I can.” he grinned. Lance smiled blowing him a kiss while their daughter kissed her own hand and smacked it onto the screen. 

“Bye bye, Papa!” she cheered. 

Lance watched as the call dropped and frowned. He glanced at his daughter who brought the tablet to her chest again squeezing it. Small sniffles could be heard which were just a norm with her whenever Keith hung up. He wrapped his arm around in a tight embrace. 

“I miss him too.” he mumbled rubbing her back.

/

6 months

/

“Papa! Wake up!” Lance gasped and sat up colliding heads with his toddler’s. She shouted in distress falling back on the bed with her legs in the air. She sat up glaring at her father rubbing the now tender spot as Lance looked at her half asleep. He scratched his side and looked at the clock which he then regretted. 

“Lianni! It’s 4 o’clock! In the morning! Go to bed!” Lance yanked the blankets over his head and stuffed himself underneath with her climbing on him to get a better grip. 

“Papa! Wake up! It’s breakfast!” 

“The sun is not even out!” 

“You both can’t stop fighting for a second can you.” 

Lance froze, his eyes wide but he kept the blanket over his head. He struggled to take a breath and he sat unsure of what to make of the situation. 

“Papa, I told him it was breakfast.” 

“Well it’s not yet but when the sun comes up we can eat.” the voice chuckled. Lance smiled, tears stinging his eyes. That voice, to hear it again this time not over the camera…the bed sunk and he felt someone crawl over him. He lifted the blanket up and he looked towards the ceiling to see a pair of purple eyes looking back. 

“Keith…” 

Keith smiled and leaned down to kiss Lance affectionally. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tightly. Lianni sat near Lance’s head and grabbed Keith’s head to hug him while they kissed. Keith pulled away from his husband and laughed at the position they were in. 

“Breakfast!” 

“It’s too early…” Lance mumbled. Keith laid next to him still in uniform as he picked up their daughter.

“A few more hours of sleep then it’ll be breakfast. Ok?” Keith grinned. She nodded her head smiling, crawled off his lap and snuggled in between them clinging to Lance’s shirt. Keith stretched out kicking his boots off and wrapped his arm around them both. Lance stretched his arm out to do the same smiling contently. 

“Welcome home.” he yawned. 

Keith sighed smiling and closed his eyes feeling content with his family safe in his arms. He was home for a month and he’ll make the most of it.


	3. Galatic Frontier Mission

“A draft for astronauts? That’s…unheard of.” Hunk mumbled sipping his coffee. He was sitting in the kitchen with Lance who was leaning on his fist glaring at the plate of small sandwiches in front of him. Lianni was in the living playing with her cousin and Hunk’s wife, Shay. She was a beautiful olive skinned woman with long dreadlocks that she let the children decorate with florals. At the moment Lianni was making a flower crown while Hunk’s son, Albi, was cutting out paper children to line up. 

Lance sighed rubbing his eyes and Hunk looked at him frowning. They’ve been friends for years and he knew Lance was holding back some of his emotions about the situation. 

“Aliens…who freaking knew.” Lance growled crossing his arms. Hunk looked at his cup frowning spinning the spoon around inside it. 

“What would they need you for? You’re a fighter pilot?” 

“I’ve trained to become an astronaut too before I moved to fighter pilot. They need someone whose has the best of both worlds to handle…whatever this is.” Lance shrugged and waved his hand around in a failed gesture. 

“What about Keith?” 

“He’s…still over seas. He doesn’t know…” Lance placed his face in his palms and shook his head. A draft for astronauts was unheard of but he wasn’t able to fight it. He tried everything to get them to understand he was a stay at home father now since his husband was fighting in the war. 

“Lance you know we’ll take care of Lianni. You don’t have-“

“She’s losing both of her dads, Hunk! Keith isn’t here, I’ll be in space, she’ll feel abandoned!” Lance shouted slamming his hands on the table. Hunk jumped back in surprise at the outburst and Lance’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I..Hunk I…”

“No, I understand. I’m sorry. What do you want to do?” Hunk asked sternly. Lance turned towards the living room and his eyes welled up in tears. He could hear his baby laughing and having a good time with her aunt and her cousin. He smiled and rubbed his eyes dry taking in a shaky breath. 

“Please, no matter what happens you take care of her as if she were yours….” Lance looked at Hunk with tears streaming down his face. Hunk frowned and stood up reaching out to him. He embraced Lance tightly rubbing his back while Lance clung to him. 

“Of course I will. Keith? When’s he coming back home?” 

Lance stepped out of the hug and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew the date, he’s been looking forward to it for months but it wasn’t soon enough..

“A month after I have to leave.” 

/

“Kagone you did well today! Taking out not only foot soldiers but three fighter jets! Fantastic!” a slap onto back by his commanding officer caused Keith to jump forward and chuckled. He was greeted with applause once he reached the base tent waving at his friends all the while. There was about 15 of them in the ten surrounded by computers and filing cabinets under terrible lighting. He was able to finally make a video call home and he has been looking forward to it for weeks. 

“Guys…we have a problem.” an officer stood from his seat looking at his phone. Th group fell silent and turned to him when he held it out for the team to see. 

“Alien invasion? Oh my god, someone get Jamison a girlfriend or something to eat up his time.” a soldier scoffed laughing at the troop. 

“No, really he’s not joking!” a younger soldier rushed in with his laptop and a news broadcaster was on screen with a report in her hands and on screen was a graphic of a large ship. 

“We have confirmed reports that an alien ship will be entering our galaxy in a matter of months. Wether they are friendly or malevolent remains to be seen but we have been instructed by the government to remain calm and not take drastic measures. They have drafted out many trained professional astronauts and fighter pilots who will make contact with these extraterrestrials to determine if they are friend or foe. Here are the brave men and women who will be sent on the mission that has been titled the Galatic Frontier.” 

Images of the pilots appeared and a hush fell over the group. They all turned towards Keith whose eyes were widened in horror seeing the image of his husband be display on the screen. 

“Keith did you know?” a fellow soldier asked.

“Does it look like he knew!” shushed another officer. 

“Don’t they have a kid? Whose’ gonna watch the kid?” 

“Shh!” 

Keith took a few steps back then raced off towards his bunker. He had to get to his computer and call home. 

/

“Papa!” Lianni shouted as Keith appeared on the screen. He forced a smile and blew her kiss trying to hide the fact he’s been on panic mode for a while until the call finally went through. 

“How’s daddy’s girl?” Keith chuckled trying to hold back the crack in his voice. She giggled and explained her timed with Shay and Hunk along with Albi. Keith smiled hearing her tales and chuckled when she yawned rubbing her eyes. It was late over there back at home but it was mid-afternoon here so the time differences hindered a lot of talking. 

“Where’s Papa?” Keith asked gripping his sleeve under the desk. His leg was shaking with tension, he needed to speak with Lance but he missed his baby too…so many feelings happening and he felt guilty that it was almost like he was favoring one or the other. 

“He’s right there!” she turned the table and pointed at Lance who was washing dishes at the sink. He wore an apron around his red sweat shirt to keep from getting dirty. Keith knew he was being avoided and his face grew red with annoyance. 

“Put him on please.” 

“Papa, Papa wants you!” Lianni shouted as the camera started to shake. She lifted it up and Keith could get a full face view of Lance. His eyes were dark and his nose was red as well as a flushed face. Almost like he was losing skin color. He smiled and waved at Keith picking up the tablet. 

“One second.” he mouthed. He leaned down and kissed Lianni on the head goodnight while Keith blew her a kiss goodbye. She waved at them both and went towards the stairs to get to her room. There was school tomorrow so she was very eager. 

“Lance I-“

“How’s it going, babe?” Lance smiled. 

“Lance I’m not kidding. I-“

“We’re doing fine here. Hey, you weren’t here for it but I recorded it! Lianni is learning who to ride her tricycle! It’s precious you have to-“

“Lance! Stop!” Keith shouted slamming his fists on the desk causing the computer to shake. Lance closed his eyes bowing his head releasing a breath shaking his head. 

“Space? Aliens? What the hell is happening, Lance!” Keith growled. Lance looked at him and swallowed dryly. He looked behind him to make sure the baby was not in sight when he turned back to Keith with tears brimming. 

“The government believes there’s a threat of aliens. They’re making a B-Line for Earth and they need us to defend the planet until they come up with a plan.” 

“What! No! No theres no way! You’re not going to be used as decoys to buy them time what is this! No! Lance, the baby! Did you think about-“

“I was drafted! You think I want to go?” 

“Did you explain where I was!” 

“Keith, damnit, this is hard enough without you thinking I didn’t try to get out of this!”

Keith placed his face in his hands and shook his head. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t real. He was going to make up at him with his husband and baby safe in his arms, no aliens, no war, just their dream coming true. 

“Keith I leave November…”

“What. What no, I don’t come home until December! The baby! Oh my god, Lianni. She’s gonna think….this isn’t happening.” Keith dug his fingers into his hair and gritted his teeth. 

“Babe…I’m…”

“No! No! I don’t even get to see you before this happens!” Keith shouted his eyes watering and his fists shaking. Lance swallowed dryly and bowed his head wipping his eyes dry. 

“Hunk is-“

“I love you and I want to hold you again before you go. I have to…I…it’s been ten months since…” Keith rubbed his eyes holding back his tears. This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

“Hunk and Shay are going to watch the baby until you come home.” 

“Then when I have to leave again then what happens? Huh? She’s alone, she’s going to think we’ve abandoned her she’s…” Keith slammed his fist down again and his leg continued it’s jumping under the desk. Finally holding back became too difficult and tears streamed down his face. He gasped and tried to hold in his sobs. This was too much. 

“Oh Keith…” Lance sniffled and they both stared at each other while the other was sobbing. 

“Please…please stay home. Please. Whatever fine they hit us with we can handle it but please you have to stay home. Please, I’m begging you.” 

“I don’t have a choice.” Lance sobbed shaking his head. The two stayed on the camera for hours sobbing trying to find a way around this. But couldn’t see a way out. 

On the steps listening to the whole conversation, the young girl sat clutching her bear to her chest with silent tears streaming down her face. She’d be brave. She promised herself that much. 

/

Keith sat on the porch with his daughter on his lap who was half asleep. He leaned his head on her’s looking out over the snowy hill top. They had just got done sledding and the sun was setting gradually. Wisps of her hair were free from her hood so it blew in the soft winter wind. Keith stared off into the distance with half shut eyes looking into nothing. 

He sighed and his breath came out as a puff of smoke. He wore Lance’s green jacket with a thinner sweater underneath with his fingerless gloves. He nuzzled against the younger girl as she snored soundly against his chest. 

“I guess we’re done sledding today, huh sweet heart?” he whispered. She made a muffled sound but small steady breathing followed. Keith closed his eyes and pointed his head towards the sky. Above them were multiple lights and the vague outline of a massive space station. Lance was stationed in it doing important work to protect the planet they called home. 

“Lance…” he whispered at the space station. He wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter and he nuzzled into the hood that kept her warm. 

“I miss him…I miss him so much.” Keith bit his lip and a tear escaped his eye landing on the hood. He cuddled her sleeping body close unsure if he wanted to move. She’d get sick staying out here but this was the first she slept in weeks. She’s been awake with worry of being left alone forever and proving their fears, to be abandoned.

“Please bring him home…” Keith’s shoulders shook as he sobbed in his daughter’s winter hoodie. Lianni stayed silent and still listening to her father sob. She stared at the hills and casted her eyes upward towards the space station. They loved her very much and she knew that but she wanted them with her, together. That was her holiday wish this year. To have her family back together again. 

/

“A disaster aboard the space station! The aliens have indeed began an attack! The fight for humanity begins!” 

The Tv was shut off and Lianni spun in anger screaming at her uncle. Hunk frowned at her as she pointed at the television in tears. He crouched down and she threw herself at him pounding her small fists against Hunk’s chest. 

“Papa’s up there! He’s there!” she sobbed. Hunk wrapped his arms around her holding her. She struggled and wailed sobbing into his shirt. She gripped his neck tightly crying asking if her father was ok. Shay and Albi stood in the kitchen watching the two of them with sad eyes. 

“Lance…” Shay whispered unsure how to process the news. 

/

Keith stared at the news screen complete in uniform along with his fellow soldiers. The space station being attacked was all the news spoke about for weeks. Survivors were being rescued still being recovered from the debris, but many perished as the oxygen has began to disappear from the station chambers. Loss of life is expected to be in the hundreds. 

A tear rolled down his face as he glared at the screen. There was no words on Lance’s whereabouts and Keith was unable to go home for at least another six months. 

“Where are you damnit, where are you.” he whispered gripping his hand in the other in a tight fist. The room was silent except for the sounds of the television.


	4. The Reunion

“Don’t leave me again!” wailed Lianni wrapping her arms around Keith’s neck sobbing. H rubbed her and snuggled against her small pink jacket. Tears streamed down his face as he heard her please and begged him to stay home. Hunk smiled sadly watching their reunion, it had been several months of waiting and with Lance still missing in action. Lianni felt lost without her family and she cried every night asking for her parents while she stayed with Hunk. 

“Don’t leave me again, promise you won’t! You have to!” she sobbed into his neck. Keith lifted his eyes to look at Hunk almost pleading with him. Hunk looked between the two of them took a deep breath and approached them. 

“Lianni, daddy’s here now. He’s here to stay. His tour is over okay? He doesn’t have to leave you again.” Hunk smiled patting her back. She kept her face hidden against Keith’s hair crying her heart out. It wasn’t just over Keith coming home, she missed Lance so much she kept Hunk awake at night with her sobbing. 

“….I miss Papa.” she whimpered. Keith’s face twisted in agony falling to his knees with her still in his arms. He sobbed against her and Hunk crouched by them wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

“I know Lance and he’s as hard headed as he is headstrong. We’ll find him or he’ll come to us.” 

The following night Keith sat awake in bed with Lianni safely tucked away against his side. He had her sleep in his room until they knew more about what the aliens were here for and why. She also preferred it to know that he was close by. She needed to bring her toys with her so he had a small portion of the bed while her side overflowed with plush toys. 

He lifted his left hand up and watched the ring on his finger gleam against the lit lamp on his night stand. He remembered everything that led up to where he was today. Including getting kicked out of courses that would have made him a certified fighter pilot like Lance. They met at flight school many years back but it almost felt like yesterday. 

A small whimper made him lose his track of thought when he looked down at the little girl who grasped his shirt tightly. She was sobbing in her sleep with small moans and whimpers escaping her. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back speaking soothing words of love and affection until her restless movement stopped.

“Papa…” she mumbled snuggling against him. 

She missed Lance and so did he. 

“Lance if you’re waiting for a big reveal now is a good a time as any….” 

Lianni gripped his shirt tightly and Keith wrapped himself around her holding her to his chest. He turned off the lamp and cuddled her close rubbing her back to try to ease her tension. 

“Daddy’s here..daddy’s gotcha.” he mumbled into her hair. Small tears streamed down his face as he stared at the empty pillow beside them. 

/

One Year

/

“It’s so strange, a year almost goes by and there was a threat of an invasion but now they leave. What do you think is happening up there?” Hunk questioned as he washed dishes. Keith was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed glaring at the tiled floors. It was almost a year since the mission to hold off the aliens was assumed to have failed but he invaders never penetrated Earth’s atmosphere. No one knew what was going on and communication has been completely cutoff from the space station that was involved in the mission.

“Couldn’t tell ya…” Keith mumbled. Hunk patted his shoulder and Keith side eyed him curiously. He reached down and lifted the half cut up cake to put away in the fridge. They had just got done celebrating Lianni’s sixth birthday which meant she was on her way to start Kindergarten. She grew a few inches in the last year as did her hair which went from to her lower back to now behind her knees. She loves her long hair and constantly had asked Keith to braid it. 

“Listen, I know it’s been a while since we last heard from Lance but-“

“Stop alright. I…want to believe he’s okay.” 

“Keith it’s been-“

“I don’t care, he’s fine.” Keith growled through gritted teeth. Hunk rubbed his neck shaking his head unsure what to say. The government issued letters explaining that those who were rescued were lucky but they were unable to continue the rescue missions. The aliens were attacking anyone who came near so it was assumed that after a few months any who survived had perished. 

A mass funeral was held for the families of the mission where many gave permission to the government to have the names of loved ones carved into a massive stone statue that was erected for it. Keith however refused to go, tore up the letter and ensured Lianni was never to hear a word of it. Hunk however felt that she deserved to know her father would not just only be missing but listed as missing in action which meant no search and rescue. 

“Keith she’s been asking and-“

“It’s her birthday!” Keith spat glaring at Hunk. 

“I’m sorry! I just feel that my god-daughter deserves to know she might not see her father ever again.” Hunk huffed crossing his arms in annoyance. Keith clenched a fists at his side shaking his head. He didn’t want to admit that Lance may never come home, that maybe he was really gone…

“I-I can’t. I can’t do that to her…” He covered his mouth and turned away from Hunk gripping the counter top. 

“You think lying to her is better? False hope? Keith you’re a terrific father but as one you have to do what’s best for your daughter.“

“Hunk I don’t want to talk about this right now!” Keith shouted swinging his arm away. 

“What’s going to happen when she does find out the truth? What is she going to think of you? Of all of us? She’s a bright kid with an attitude that matches Lance’s but a mind like yours. You catch onto things quickly and so will she!” Hunk glared pointing at the living room. Keith glared at him and stood toe to toe with the man now. 

“She’s MY daughter and I’ll do what I think is best for her.” he growled. Hunk was about to retaliate when a scream came from the living room making their heads snap in the direction. 

“Attention Earth! Your saviors are right here! Say hello to the defenders of the galaxy!” a familiar voice shouted

“No, freaking way…” Hunk gasped dropping his hand at his side land Keith stayed frozen in place with wide eyes.

“Oh my god! Lance! Everyone it’s, Lance! He’s on the news!” Shay screamed from the sofa. Lianni squealed happily and rushed at the television placing her hands on the glass over her father. Tears over flowed as she bounced up and down cheering. 

“Papa!”

“Oh my god!” Hunk laughed rushing out of the kitchen with Keith. They stood over the children who were cheering with Shay on the floor to look at the screen. There stood Lance and a few crew members who were sent on the mission. 

“Lance…” Keith whispered smiling with tears brimming his eyes. Lance turned to face the camera as if he heard his name. He smiled softly and blew a kiss at the camera waving his hand.

“Papa!” Lianni laughed. Shay laughed patting her back with Albi on her lap who giggled. 

“Daddy’s coming home, Lianni!” Lance shouted smiling. The crew around him laughed and waved at the camera as the news crew could be heard cheering through the television. 

“Our brave heroes have come home safely from the Galactic Frontier Mission! Lance McClain, Takashi Shirogane, Katie Holt, Allura Altea and Coran Althea! These brave fighter pilots, engineers and robotics technicians saved the plant from the alien race we have come to learn to be called Galra. The leader of the mission is here with us, Takashi please te-“

Hunk flipped off the television and grabbed his car keys. Keith picked up his daughter and rushed out the door with Hunk and his family following close behind. 

/

“Do you see him?” Keith asked looking up. Lianni was on his shoulders scanning the crowd. They had rushed out of the house and towards the mass group of people who wanted to hear about the mission. She shielded her eyes from the setting sun and looked around frowning. 

“No…no I don’t see-Daddy!” she screamed grabbing a fist full of Keith’s hair yanking him forward. He shouted in discomfort and almost fell over with the child. He stumbled for a second and he collided with someone’s hard chest. 

“Argh god I’m s-“ Keith looked up and his eyes filled with tears instantly. Lance was right there looking down at Keith who was crouched down low to keep Lianni from falling. 

“L-Lance…” he swallowed dryly. Lianni screamed and threw herself at the man. Lance laughed and sobbed as he held onto her. She cried against him and he cried just as hard. Keith threw his ams around them both crying all the while. Lance swung his arm free to embrace them both clinging to them tightly. 

“I’ve missed you both so much.” Lance smiled while crying. He nuzzled into Keith’s hair while clinging to their daughter who was smiling against his neck. Keith held him tight digging his fingers into his space suit while pressing his face against his shoulder. 

“Don’t leave us ever again.” Lianni whimpered. Lance nodded in agreement and Keith pulled away to look at him. He grabbed Lance’s face and gave him a hard passionate kiss which Lance gladly returned. 

“Found them!” came a booming voice. They pulled apart and Lance was embraced by strong arms. He smiled but kept a firm grip on Lianni and Keith as Hunk hugged him. Shay and Albi followed going the mass hug around him. 

“Don’t you ever do this again!” Hunk wailed. 

“Ah! This must be the family he always talked to us about!” came a soft female voice. Keith turned and saw a tall woman with white hair that we pulled into a bun. She smiled softly at him when he saw that she wore a space suite. 

“Ah yes! My boy look at them! This must be Lianni!” a man smilier in height approached but he had orange fascial hair and equally orange locks of hair that he kept tidy agains his head. He reached out to Lance’s daughter who looked at him curiously. 

“Come here you gorgeous girl! Your Papa has done nothing but talk about you all year round I feel as if I’ve known you you’re whole life!” he laughed. Lance held out Lianni who reached out to the man. He sat her on her hip and she titled her head curiously. He grinned but the grin faded as soon as she yanked the side of his mustache. 

“Who are you and why did you keep my daddy!” she screamed. 

“Strong one ain’t she.” the man whimpered tearing up. The woman placed her hand over her mouth in both shock and tried to stifle the laughter. 

“Lianni! It’s okay this is Coran he helped daddy fight off the aliens! Let go of his face hair!” Lance panicked, Keith crossed his arms and smirked as his daughter attempted to rip off Coran’s mustache. He was a stranger after all and she was taught better than to be mousey about new people. 

Lance finally pried her off but she didn’t leave without fistfuls of hair. Coran rubbed his lip attempting to hide the tears as he waved at her happily. She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance while Lance smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry she’s been alone with her father here for a while. Must’ve picked up a nasty attitude huh?” Lance smiled. Keith shot him a glare and Lance stood frozen in place sweating. He bit his lip and side eyed Keith carefully who looked angry. 

“No harm done! I understand! Lianni I do hope we become friends in time now if you’ll…excuse…me…” Coran whimpered holding his mustache. 

“Well before I follow my uncle, I am Allura. I was in charge of ammunition abroad the mission. Please excuse me, I’ll return just as soon as I check on him. He’s touchy about his mustache.” she whispered and grinned. When she departed a tall muscular man turned the corner and grinned in her direction. 

“Allura!” he shouted. 

“I’ll be back soon, Shiro! Coran has had a small incident with a toddler. Go and meet Lance’s family! I’ll be back!” she shouted waving at him as she made her way through the crowd. Lance waved down the man who approached carrying a small child on his back. Following him were two older teens who strikingly looked like Allura. White hair and olive toned skin. 

“So, Lance, this must be Keith and you must be Lianni.” he grinned at the baby in Lance’s arms. She looked at him with large eyes taking him all in. He was tall with a white tuff of hair over his black hair wearing a space suite like her father. Keith became a shade of red and looked away grabbing Lance’s arm. 

“This is Shiro. He’s the lead pilot of the mission and the main man who got us out.” Lance smiled at his family. Hunk gasped in awe while Keith held out his hand in thanks. Shiro gripped it happily and smiled. 

“That woman you just saw was my wife Allura and these rugrats here are our kids. The small one on my back here is Devon and these two are Anastasia and Rinji.” Shiro hoisted the boy up that was on his back and Keith smiled at him. He looked like Shiro minus the white hair but he had Allura’s bluish and purple eyes. The two teenagers behind him took all of their mother’s features minus the young man who had Shiro’s eyes and smile. 

“Thank you for bringing him back to us.” Shay smiled holding her hand out. Shiro shook her’s and was about to speak when a small droid flew in between them. 

“Shiro, they want us back for a conference at the base tomorrow night. Should I give the okay or ask for at least a week-“

“Pidge…” Shiro sighed laughing. The android turned to face the group and leaped up almost as if it were more human than robot. 

“Oh, sorry! I’m Katie! Well Pidge for friends but you can call me Pidge. Feels like I’ve known all of you for years thanks to Lance! Excuse the robot I’m still tinkering with our ship back at the base.” 

“Awesome!” Hunk shouted approaching the robot. He lifted a finger towards it and Shay sighed bringing it away from the machine. Shiro directed his attention back to the robot while his children went to find their mother. Keith yanked Lance’s arm who looked at him confused and full of question.

“Listen, I understand they need to speak with you but we-“

“I’m not going anywhere without you or Lianni for a really long time. You’re both coming with me, orders be damned.” Lance glared at the ground with his face turning red. Keith grinned and pressed his head against Lance’s who smiled in return.

“Can we go home?” Lianni asks tugging Lance’s collar. He smiled down at her and was about to speak when Hunk embraced all three of them again. 

“Let’s get you guys home!” Hunk cheered. Keith smiled at Lance who was already looking at him with half shut up eyes. There was so much love in those eyes Keith couldn’t help but turn a shade of pink and chuckle to himself. 

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Keith whispered. Hunk released them and Lance embraced his daughter and Keith a final time before following Hunk to the waiting car.


	5. The End

Lance couldn’t help but cling to both Lianni and Keith at night in order to sleep. Lianni didn’t mind it at all since both her parents were now home. Keith however started to feel squished in the mess but loved that he could embrace them both again. 

After a few days of needing to be with both her parents, Lianni announced in the living room she was a big kid now and that she was ready to sleep in her own room again. Keith applauded her announcement while Lance frowned giving her a puppy dog face.

“But I’m not ready for you to be a big kid yet. One more night. The weekend at least, it’s Friday! You can be a big kid Sunday night before school. I’ve been gone for a long time and I miss having my baby need me.” Lance whined. Keith chuckled and Lianni placed her hands on her hips shaking her head laughing. 

“Nope, big kids sleep in their own rooms. You also promised you wouldn’t go anywhere right?” She asked staring at Lance. He sighed and smiled nodding his head as a reply because if he spoke it was going to be a mess of emotion. She was growing up and he felt like he missed everything in the year. 

“When I go to kindergarten you and Papa are gonna come get me?” she looked at Keith who was about to speak when Lance jumped in. 

“See! Monday you can be a big kid! It’s Friday you don’t have to be a big kid right now we-“

“Lance.” Keith frowned at him patting his back. Lance crossed his arms and sighed, he didn’t want to be too far from his family just yet. Even if her room was across the hall it would feel empty again and it wasn’t something he wanted to think about. 

Lianni squished Lance’s face in her tiny hands to gain his attention causing Keith to laugh. Lance glared at his husband but directed his eyes back to her small face. He saw that her freckles were fading and she was growing into her eyes now, they were no longer the large eyes he remembered. A lot has changed and he couldn’t help but tear up at this fact. 

“Love you, Papa. But I’m a big kid now and big kids don’t sleep with their daddy to stop being scared.” 

Keith’s eyes went wide with how she spoke. Instead of a six year old she almost sounded like a small adult trying to explain something to a kid. Lance smiled bringing her into a tight hug nuzzling against her. Some tears fell but he brushed them away. He let her go and she jumped onto Keith to wish him goodnight. They watched her head upstairs towards her room where they heard her door shut. 

“Lance you-“

“Are you mad at me?”

Keith turned to him raising his eyebrow confused. Lance had his arms crossed and he was looking at the floor to avoid eye contact. Keith was about to speak when Lance cut him off again.

“Am I annoying you both with how clingy I’ve been? I mean I get it you know you like your space but I…just had too much space between us…Lianni. I just missed you both so much I’m not thinking about what you guys want at all…only what makes me feel better…” Lance bit his lip which quivered like he was about to cry. Keith grabbed his face making him turn to look at hime. Lance stared with tearful eyes and a sad frown. 

“I’m not mad at you and Lianni is not mad at you either. We’ve both missed you so much Lance and you’re not asking too much for wanting us to stay close by. Lianni wants to feel like a big kid but she’s still your baby girl. She’s growing up but she’s going to stay our baby forever. She wants to grow up just like any other kid does and this is her way of doing that.” 

“But, Keith I’m not ready for her to grow up. I missed out on-“

“I’m not either but you’re not going to go through that alone. I don’t want her to grow up but she’s going to.”

Lance closed his eyes tightly shakings his head. He turned his face away to keep from facing Keith who wiped away the tears with his thumb. 

“I know you feel like you missed-“

“I missed everything…Christmas, her birthday, her first time without training wheels, she’s growing out of her freckles! Keith, I wasn’t even here for the tooth fairy! All she talks about now is how she lost two teeth and I missed that! I missed everything!” Lance stood up grabbing his hair in anger. Keith rushed to his side and grabbed his wrists forcefully to pry them away from his hair. 

“I missed things too, Lance! You think I wanted to be away fighting instead of here watching her grow up? You’ve recorded so many videos I started crying because of what I missed! I recorded everything, every detail of the year you were gone so you can see it too!”

“You…did?” Lance whispered keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“Everyone told me to start grieving that you won’t be coming home. Everyone started to try to force me to tell Lianni her daddy wasn’t coming back but I knew you were. I made sure I recorded it all including the tooth fairy! You won’t believe what it took for me to slip that money under that pillow while holding my phone.” 

Lance chuckled and rubbed his eye dry inhaling with a hiccup. Keith gently grabbed his face again and ran his thumb across his cheeks caressing him.

“We’ve missed you and we waited for you to come back home. You’re home now, Lance, so stop feeling guilty for doing your job up there.”

“My job is to be here with you and-“

“And to protect Lianni which is what you did. None of the aliens ever reached Earth so she was never put in harm’s way. You did exactly what you were supposed to do.” 

Lance embraced him and snuggled into Keith’s shoulder sobbing. Keith rubbed his back and gripped him tightly not wanting to let go. Lance stayed leaning against Keith for a while until Keith motioned him to sit on the sofa. They sat together leaning against one another with Keith running his fingers through Lance’s hair to sooth him. 

“Keith?” 

“Hm?” 

Suddenly Lance pushed Keith into the sofa and straddled him. Keith turned bright red and Lance leaned over him smirking. His eyes were still a bit puffy from the crying but he smirked at Keith winking all the while. 

“A full year goes by and I haven’t seen my husband since. Both clothed or otherwise…” Lance growled leaning lower until their noses were touching. Keith grinned and gave Lance an equal snarky look wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I guess you’re gonna have to fix that.” Keith murmured before lifting his head up and biting on the side of Lance’s neck to then lick and suck on the spot leaving a mark. Lance gasped at the feeling shaking until Keith finally released the skin. Keith grinned slyly and Lance dove in to kiss him passionately, roughly and quickly. He was in a frenzy attempting to remove Keith’s shirt, pants, anything that got in his way of lavishing Keith with attention. 

After some time they managed to make their way to the bedroom where they settled into bed deciding to lock the door instead of falling asleep naked on the sofa incase Lianni decided to make an appearance. Keith had his head tucked under Lance’s chin as Lance traced his finger over Keith’s naked back and shoulder. Keith had his arm draped around Lance’s waist clinging to him giving him butterfly kisses all along his chest and neck. 

“Hmm…Keith?” 

“Yeah?” he yawned pressing his face into his chest. Lance smiled and wrapped both arms around him holding his naked body close to his own. 

“I love you.” 

Keith smiled against him giving him a final kiss against his jawline sighing contently.

“I love you too.” 

/   
20 years  
/

“Papa where’s my veil! Papa! Papa!” screaming and running around the dressing room Lianni had her hand in her hair almost in tears. Lance was sweating looking around the room throwing clothes as he went. He was in a tuxedo with a blue tie to match the others in the wedding party. The one thing that was missing was his daughter’s veill. Lianni’s hair was curled around her shoulders and decorated in florals while her wedding dress was open backed and hugged her thin figure. 

“Argh! It’s ruined! Papa call it off! I can’t go out there like this!” she sobbed mascara dripping down her face. Lance yelped and rushed towards her with tissues trying to save her makeup. 

“Oh no you don’t you love that annoying kid way too much for me to call this off! Just breathe we’ll find it we have time before-“

“Missing a veil?” Keith smiled entering the room holding out the lace head dress. Lianni squealed and rushed at Keith while Lance glared and crossed his arms. 

“See? Daddy knew we’d find it.” Lance smiled and Keith rolled his eyes grinning. Keith handed her the veill as she rushed towards Shay who was in the bathroom looking for the viel to help attach it. Lance looked at Keith crossing his arms then looked away turning red. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I-! She’s-!” Lance threw his arms up and Keith was about to ask again when Lianni rushed out squealing and spinning happily in her wedding dress. 

“Well? What do you think?” 

Keith grinned proudly while Lance started to whimper jutting out his lower lip which quivered. Keith opened his mouth to say a few words until Lance rushed at their daughter wailing. 

“She’s all grown up and getting married! My baby is getting married!” he sobbed. Lianni smiled warmly patting his back while Keith approached them both embracing them chuckling at Lance. The organ started playing and Lianni got in between them holding each of their arms. She bit her lip and held onto them tightly causing Lance to turn to her with worry. 

“You alright?” he whispered. Keith looked at her as well curiously and she smiled meekly at him. She was almost his height but Lance had to lower himself a bit to look at her. 

“C’mon whats wrong sweet heart. You shouldn’t be crying this much already.” Keith smiled kissing her head. 

“I’m…what if he isn’t there…” she looked at the floor truing red when Lance puffed out his chest and Keith stared at him deadpanned. Here we go. 

“Well then your Papa will have a few words with him and his father!” 

“Lance…”

“He’ll be there or so help me I-“

“Lance!” Keith shouted. Lance placed his hand on his waist and glared down at Keith raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, husband who was there waiting for me at the alter?” 

“Oh my god. Lianni this kid is crazy in love with you. I damn near had to make sure your Papa didn’t strangle him when he asked us if he could marry you.” 

“Not true! I was nice!” 

Lianni giggled and the music started playing louder indicating it was time. They made their way towards the double doors that led into the church. When it opened a large crowd stood up waiting for her and at the end of the alter stood Devon smiling. By his side was his older brother who nudged him playfully. Lance gripped Lianni’s hand and frowned which caused her to look at Keith for help. 

“Lance…please…” Keith whispered as they walked down the aisle. 

“He better understand who he’s marrying…” Lance growled and Keith smiled in agreement nodding his head. They finally reached the alter and Lianni rushed ahead of them practically pulling them with her. Devon lifted his arm up and she was about to reach out when Lance kept a firm grip on her. She turned to him and he was staring at Devon sweating and was trying to open his mouth to speak. 

“Papa?” 

“I…you take care of her…” he whispered. Devon smiled warmly and nodded his head reaching his hand back out again for Lianni. Keith frowned looking away with Lance doing the same releasing her hand for her to go to Devon. Shiro smiled and chuckled with Allura wrapping her arm around his smiling at their son and future daughter-in-law. 

Lance and Keith moved to the side and sat down watching their daughter happily choose her partner for life. Lance crossed his arms and Keith did the same glaring at the floor throwing their own tantrums in silence. Finally Lance leaned against Keith and reached out to take his hand which Keith gave. A tight squeeze and Lance hid his face against his shoulder mumbling about how time flew by too quickly. 

After the wedding they had a large reception with their friends and family. Lance and Keith both had a chance to dance with their daughter and witness the first dance between the married couple. Everyone had a wonderful time but when it was time to see them off Lance and Keith were far from excited. Lianni kissed them each and promised to call when she landed at the resort for the honeymoon. They watched her drive off with Devon standing with Shiro and Allura who smiled proudly. Lance and Keith stood glaring at the road completely full of parental jealousy. 

“She’ll be fine, she’s..been away from us before. College for one…” Keith grumbled. 

“Yeah so this is…totally…fine…” Lance bit his lip and side eyed Keith curiously. Keith looked at the ground sadly sighing to himself mostly. Lance reached out and touched his hand to hold it squeezing it comfortingly. 

“She’ll be alright without us…right?” he murmured. Keith nodded leaning against him with tears falling slowly down his face.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking and-“

“Well thats dangerous.” 

Lance chuckled at the comment and pressed a kiss to Keith’s hair which caused him to smile. 

“We should re-new our vows when she gets back.” 

“You want to?” Keith asked lifting his head up smiling at his husband. Lance nodded and pressed their heads together sighing. Keith closed his eyes while smiling and Lance brought his hand up to the side of Keith’s face stroking it gently. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” with a smile Lance placed a gentle kiss on Keith’s lips. Smiling Keith returned the kiss with a bit more passion and Lance loved it.


	6. Lance's Time in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Im glad all of you liked my short story! Here's a snippet of Lance's time with Lianni and what happened in the space station!

Lance stared out of the space station sighing. He fell to his knees and pressed his face into his hands biting back the sob that wanted to escape. He bit his lip as his memory went back to the days that led up to where he had to leave Lianni with Hunk to watch over. 

/

“Lianni? We..have to talk about something.” Lance whispered as he pushed her on the swing at the park. She looked at him curiously with the purple ribbon in her hair fluttering around. He swallowed dryly but kept pushing her on the swing. 

“Whats wrong, Papa?” she smiled at him. Lance’s eyes started to sting with the start of tears but he took a deep breath and smiled at her. He stopped the swing and lifted her up her into his arms holding her tightly. She looked at him curiously but wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Daddy?” she whispered. Lance closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a deep shaky breath trying to calm himself. It wasn’t working. 

“Never mind, baby lets uh…let’s go grab some ice cream an then we can start dinner. Ok?” he said quickly. She cheered happily and Lance clung to her until they reached the car. 

/

In the living room Lance attempted to explain the situation to his daughter a few days after the park. He only had a week left with her and she had to know it would be a few months before she’d see him again. 

“So…Daddy has to go into space and make sure that nothing bad happens to the Earth. You got that?” Lance smiled holding up a rocket ship and one of her dolls as an example. She sat on his lap and turned her head curiously but nodded seeming to understand. He felt that she didn’t. 

“This means Daddy has…Daddy has to leave for a-“

“No!” she screamed jumping off his lap. Lance frowned and squinted his eye to hold in emotions but he did start sweating. 

“No, you can’t leave! Papa is gone, you can’t leave too!” she shouted stomping her little foot on the carpet and crossing her arms. 

“Sweet heart I won’t be gone forever. Papa will be here after I leave so-“

“No! No you won’t leave me! You said you’d be here no matter what!” she screamed tears filling her eyes. Lance bit his lip and placed the toys back on to the sofa before standing up. He crouched down on one knee and held out his pinky. 

“Lianni, I promise daddy will come back. I promise with all my heart.” 

She looked at him and shook her head now fully crying. She rubbed her nose against her arm and tried to dry her face. She pushed his pinkie away and hugged his neck sobbing. 

“Please, Papa don’t go.” she sobbed. Lance quickly wrapped his arms around her unable to hold him his own tears. He snuggled against her gripping her tightly as she sobbed broken hearted against his shoulder. 

“Please, Papa don’t leave me! Don’t go away into space!” she wailed. Lance covered his face with his hand crying into his palm as his daughter wailed begging him to stay. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with her but he couldn’t and neither of them were handling it well. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” she whimpered. Lance rubbed her back trying to sooth her in anyway he could but she was too broken hearted to calm down. He couldn’t blame her, he was a mess as well. 

/

“It’s time for bye-byes, baby.” Lance kneeled to her level fully dressed in his uniform. Families all gathered around the shuttle to bid farewell to their loved ones. Lianni was with Hunk and Shay who frowned at each other as they observed Lance and his daughter. 

“Please stay with me…” she sobbed. She reached out for him again, fat tears spilling down her cheeks into her pink coat. It was a breezy day but nothing that was going to stop of a space shuttle from taking off. She placed her small hands on his face and he smiled sadly shaking his head. 

“Daddy’s going to make sure you stay safe. You and Papa mean everything to me so I have to make sure the world is safe.” he brushed her bangs away and she nodded her head in false understanding. All she knew was that her father was leaving and her other father was away at war. 

“I love you, princess.” Lance brought her into a hug and peppered her face with kisses. He kissed every freckle on her cheeks, her nose, forehead, and hair. She giggled lightly at the affection but frowned when he stood up to hand her to Hunk. Once in her godfather’s arms Lance backed away smiling and picked up his belongings from the floor. Shay hugged him and Hunk did as well. 

With a broken heart he turned his back on his family and walked towards the space ship. Lianni started shaking and when he reached the gate she started to whimper. It wasn’t until that the gate behind him closed that she screamed from the top of her lungs. 

“No! No! Daddy! Daddy come back!” she squirmed in Hunk’s grasped who nearly dropped her. He gripped her tightly but she kicked and struggled until she left free from his arms. 

“Lianni!” Shay screamed rushing ahed with Hunk. The toddler held her arms out screaming for Lance who was about to board. 

“Daddy! Papa come back! Come back! Daddy!” she cried. Lance turned to wave a final goodbye and his heart sank when he saw her rushing at the gate. His face drained of color and any remaining piece of his heart that wasn’t already broken was completely shattered now. He heard her screaming and begging for him to stay with her. 

“Lianni, no wait!” Hunk scooped her up and she reached out with both hands for Lance who stared at her with tears spilling down his face. His fellow astronauts looked at the little girl and patted his shoulder to try to sooth him but all he wanted was to jump the face and hold her. 

“Daddy! Don’t go! Please!” she screamed reaching out to him. Lance reached out sobbing his face twisting in agony as the lead pilot nudged his shoulder. Lance looked up not caring what he looked like to see the infamous Takashi. He motioned for Lance to enter the ship but Lance turned back towards his daughter who Hunk was trying to comfort. 

“My…my baby needs me…” Lance sobbed and Takashi placed his hand on his shoulder squeezing reassuringly. 

“I understand, Lance. Mine are watching me go too…” the pilot gestured to a couple of teens holding a child no older than Lianni who watched sadly from beyond the gates. The miniature version of Takashi waved sadly at his father and Lance frowned up at him. 

“I-“

“Daddy!” Lianni screamed. Lance spun and he locked eyes on his daughter for a second. He gritted his teeth until finally he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Lianni! Daddy loves you, everything is going to be ok! Be good for Hunk and Shay!” he was rushed into the ship where the doors closed and Lianni dropped her hands sobbing brokenly. She watched as the ship prepare for take off but covered her eyes when it did. Hunk held her tightly rubbing her back while she cried for hours clinging to him. She wouldn’t stop crying, from the trip to the car, the car ride home and then finally when it was time for dinner. He held her the whole time reassuring her Lance was going to be alright. 

/

“Lance?” a hand came and rested on Lance’s shoulder. He lifted his head up full of tears and saw that it was Takashi. 

“I..Takashi I…”

“Shiro. Call me Shiro.”

“I…” Lance looked back towards Earth and bowed his head. Shiro sat beside him and looked at him somberly. He knew what was bothering Lance but he waited for his own explanation. 

“I can’t stop hearing her screaming for me and I…I didn’t..I couldn’t…do anything…” Lance whispered shaking his head. 

/

Sirens blared and the ship was shaking. Lance rushed down the halls towards the main control room where he would be able to open the hangers to get to his ship. He pressed the code into the automatic door feeling grateful that it opened but stood frozen when he saw bodies of other pilots crushed by the fallen debris or electrocuted by open circuits. The distress siren sounded and Lance felt the whole space station move to the side. He looked out the windows and to his horror he saw the alines attacking every ship in sight that left the hangers. 

“Crap what do-argh!” the ship vibrated again knocking Lance into a control panel. He fell to floor with a loud thud and lifted his head rubbing the sore spot. He looked over to his side and froze at the sight. His wallet flew out of his pocket from the impact and it laid open showing a picture of him, Keith and Lianni during a fair trip. 

“Lianni…Keith…” Lance gritted his teeth and rushed to his feet. He picked dup his wallet and dashed towards the hanger that held his ship. He leaped over bodies and dodged debris as it fell. He kept among glances out of the window towards the Earth. He was so close to home and he half a mind of just flying home on his ship. 

“That’s not going to fix anything. Lianni. Keith. They’ll be in danger if I just run away!” Lance reached his hanger and punched in his activation code. Suddenly at his side Shiro appeared with a gun in his hand. Lance looked at him and Shiro now brand a fresh wound across his face. 

“Shiro we-“

“Get to your ship and let’s take’em down!” Shiro shouted. He rushed down a ways towards his own hanger and Lance raced into his plane. He prepared for take off and placed the family photo in a corner where it was within eye shot. He smirked and pulled the controllers on his plane which branded his nick name for it, “Blue Lion” 

“Alright buddy let’s go!” Lance ejected the ship from it’s hanger and took off into space. Shiro followed close behind him with four others joining him in flight. 

“Alright boys let’s get’em!” Shiro screamed over the comm.

“Shiro! Thank the stars!” a female voice sounded. 

“Allura…oh thank god. Alright everyone sound off who’s here!” 

“Lance McClain reporting!” 

“Coran Althea reporting!”

“Katie Holt reporting!” 

“Allura Altea reporting!”

“I am your lead fighter pilot Takashi Shirogane. Let’s take these guys out! Together!” 

Lance grinned and had his eyes set on a ship that seemed to have not expected his arrival. He took a quick glance at the photo and took a settling breath. 

“You’re going down!” Lance laughed firing his weapons and making impact causing the ship to crash into another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here its the FINAL chapter! Thank you all so much for joining the adventure. As for this AU there is a part two in the works! Keep an eye out for it! 
> 
> Don't forget to check out my Voltron specific blog: http://mechaspacelions.tumblr.com/


End file.
